Dirty Thief, Professor Boy
by Ai-Akasuki
Summary: Lia Elm finds herself chasing after the thief that stole their Totodile, whilst Gary had found himself in some rather wild company. GaryxOC SilverxOC rated T for Mizuki's foul language
1. Charmander

**Dirty Theif, Professor Boy**

Chapter 1

Charamander

I stood leaning against the wall waiting; Professor Elm rubbing his head, looking slightly nervous of me. I blinked -my fringe covered most of my face- as I waited for him to speak.  
>"Don't worry Mizuki, I'm sure he will be here any second with your Pokémon,"<br>"He better be. My brother was sending him over from the Kanto region," I grumbled.  
>"So how come you've waited this long to finally set off?" The Professor asked me. I frowned, looking up; my fringe parted, show casing my icy blue eyes. Said eyes instantly locked on him.<br>"I don't know. But Ladd and I think it's about time to leave, you know, to see the world," I smiled. A small dog was laid besides my bare feet. He was a Lillipup that was not from the Unova region at all, and thus in Johto, a rarity. He's practically my baby doggie though as he and I go quite far back. Ladd is pretty much bound to me.  
>The door pushed up; Ladd jumping to his paws growling. With a disapproving frown at the figure before me, I scooped Ladd up in my arms, patting him. A tall 16 year old stood in the doorway, his brown hair spiky and eyes green. I couldn't help but stare at him, lust in my eyes. But you'd understand if you saw him. One word; HOT!<br>I smiled slightly, not feeling any guilt with the way my thoughts had turned so sultry already.  
>"Hia Gary. Did he send my pokemon over?"<br>"Yes he did, but sort of no as well. How was your journey?"  
>"No? Why are you here Gary?" I asked him softly cutting him off. I held out my hand, making the classic 'hand it over' gesture; he dug into his pocket before he pulled a white and red ball out, placing it in my grip. Professor Elm cleared his throat, gathering our attention.<br>"Well Gary was sent to come study our pokèmon, the ones that are native to our region,"  
>"Ok. And he's tagging along with me why?"<br>"I don't know the area as well as you," he answered, with a gorgeous smile. "Your brother wants me to keep an eye on you to-where are your shoes?" And apparently, he had a problem staying on topic.  
>"Oh. I don't where them. I find them too uncomfortable, though I have them in my bag though just in case," I said. Ladd barked and nudged the ball from my grip. A red light shot out and an orange coloured lizard with a flaming tail hopped onto the floor. She had cute little fringe, with a collar around her neck. Said collar jiggled as she waddled over to me. I bent down to get a closer look.<br>"Hello little one," I smiled, patting her head as the Charmander returned with a toothy grin.  
>"Char-Char"<br>I un-tied her collar and looked at it. _Cherry_  
>"Ladd come meet your new team mate" I half-heartedly ordered. My Lillipup walked over, sniffing the fire lizard who sniffed back with just as much enthusiasm. Both looked up at me and then at each other before snarling. Ladd stood in front of me protectively; I smiled and stroked his head, "Its ok Ladd we're gonna be a team. Get used to it."<br>"Ok Mizuki, take this and these, you can buy more pokeballs at any pokemart" The professor said.  
>I nodded, accepting the balls and attached them to my belt, then taking the red device.<br>"This is a pokedex it records any information about any pokèmon you meet,"  
>"Ok gotcha,"<br>"If you head out now you should be able to get to Catallia City just before it gets dark,"  
>"Ok thank you very much Professor," I said before turning on heel and walked out with Cherry and Ladd running behind me, pushing to get to by my side. Gary sighed and bid farewell to Elm before he followed me out.<p>

Gary and I walked in the silence; only forest noises seem to occur, time seemed not to be running at all as we walked along the dirt track, dust flying up after stepping on it; my feet brown from the filth.  
>Gary finally cracked.<br>"Why didn't you take a pokèmon starter from this region?"  
>"Because I love Charmander far more than these ones, what starter do you have?"<br>"I started with a Squirtle...wanna battle?" He smirked.  
>"Ok then Mr. Oak," I smiled.<br>He nodded pulling out a pokèball and threw it into the air,  
>"Blastoise, let's go," he ordered, the big, blue, poor excuse for a Squirtle landed on the floor with a massive thud and a cloud of dust. It had fucking guns pointing out of its shell! I blinked, jaw open. Before I grinned.<br>"Fine play it like that," I said, backing up slightly, Ladd and Cherry stood either side of me, Cherry looking ready to run out on the battle felid. "Ladd, let's play," I mused. Cherry looked heartbroken, but my brown puppy dog ran out and growled.  
>Gary laughed, "That thing isn't gonna win against my Blastoise"<br>"Well, that's see about that. We've been together since I was 5," I smirked, "Ladd lets go with take down." Ladd sprinted forward to the Blastoise.  
>"Water gun," Gary ordered, with a half-assed voice. The beast took aim with its guns letting water spout from it, but Ladd, being small and nimble, was able to easily dodge and jump out the way of the jet of water, before smacking his head straight into the soft underbelly of the giant turtle. Ladd landed behind him and then bit Gary's Pokémon's tail.<p>

I smiled, "GOOD BOY LADD," I shouted to him. He barked in response.  
>"NOW BODY SLAM," Gary screamed, clenching his fists, angry having underestimated my Lillipup. Ladd looked up, to see a shadow looming over him as the rival collapsed onto him.<br>I gasped, "Ladd!"  
>The beast rolled over; there was a large crater in the ground and in the center was what had once been my darling puppy. He opened one eye and stood up, his legs shaking terribly.<br>"Finish him off with hydro pump" Gary said. I blinked.  
>"Ladd get outta there quickly!"<br>Ladd looked up growling and hunching its back legs, attempting to jump into the air and over his opponent, but fell onto his side with a loud yelp. I stared and ran forward, shielding my best friend; the water hit my back with an incredible force causing both me and Ladd to be swept into the bushes which surrounded the dirt path. Cherry stood on a rock staring. I smiled softly kissing Ladd's head.  
>"Sorry we didn't win Ladd maybe next time. Rest up in you Pokèball" I said, and pulled his ball off my belt and tapped him. The red laser pulled him into his ball. Only then did I crawl out. The dry path was now a mud bath. I held my arms open and my new pokèmon jumped into my grasp and together we walked on.<br>Gary quickly chased us with his Blastoise safely in its ball, "You asked me to battle you and I did, don't get in a mood with me girl. And why did you stop us from defeating your dog?"  
>"He is my best friend. I wouldn't want him to be hurt that bad. I think I've just fucked my back up though" I said walking with a slight limp. My right knee was twisted and this in turn caused all of my leg to point right instead of going straight on. In cold weather I had problems walking, so I take medicine to help the joints.<br>"Gees…" he said. And looked up, noticing the light fading. "Come on, let's run to the center, it isn't that far away now," he grumbled.

I smiled handing over the pokèball containing Ladd and past it to the Nurse Joy smiling warmly. "Thankyou" She said  
>I leant against the container dusting my feet down, Gary walked over. "Ok. I have money to pay for a hotel room for us tonight but other than that I'm skint. You got anything?"<br>"Nope, but I can _get_ us some food if you need it that badly. I'm not overly hungry you see," I said smiling.  
>"Well I'll skip dinner tonight. Tomorrow we can set off to Cherrygrove" Gary, holding a yawn down, said. I nodded and looked back at Nurse Joy who passed over my ball.<br>"Please call again"  
>I nodded and walked out of the center, but not before grabbing a W.A.N.T.E.D poster of the wall. I looked at it, red hair and crudely drawn I stuffed it into my pocket. Ladd jumped from the ball and bounced around playfully. Cherry was asleep in her pokèball.<br>"I still hate you, oaky?"  
>"Course you do. You're Hope's bitching bitch of a sister."<br>"Hey it's Professor Luck to you," I complained, face showing my agitation. Yes my brother's name was Hope. Don't ask me why; the only reason me and he came up with was Mother was high on drugs when she signed the birth certificate. Father on the other hand was chilling out with Professor Oak and didn't think at all that, she wouldn't do something so stupid. Well after that, Dad figured he would be there for my birth in case she saddled me with a dude's name. Something like Fernando.  
>"I and <em>The Professor<em> have been working close for years, I can call him Hope if I want to," Gary said  
>"Gary I should shut your mouth because if you don't I will start taking pictures of you" I threatened.<br>"I don't mind pictures of me"  
>"Ok Gary you're gonna regret it though" I mumbled<br>"Really?  
>"Yep,"<br>Gary jumped forward slightly and blinked turning around there was a red headed kid the same age as I and Gary but he looked like he had something on his mind. Blinking; I pulled out the poster and past it over to Gar, who also blinked.  
>"Erm…that can't be him. The hairs too long and he doesn't have scar on his face"<br>"That's my...erm…cousin," he said, standing up before walking off. I looked at Gary and shrugged,  
>"Whatever, Can we go get a room. I wanna go to bed."<br>"Yeh sure. This way," he said and led the way to the lodge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, so the first chapter of our joint story. This my writing, and Akasuki will be just your average bold. My chapter next XD<strong>_


	2. Sneasel

**Dirty Theif, Professor Boy**

Chapter 2

Sneasel

Lia's POV

Smiling almost wistfully to myself, I ran a hand through my honey blonde hair before inhaling. Standing up from the bulbasaur, I grinned sheepishly.

"Well, that should do. How're feeling Petal?" The female pokèmon nodded before waddling away, the bulb on her back happily sprouting now that it hadn't been caught up in the vines she'd all but ran into. The day was bright, the sun warm and the sky cloudless. With a poncho that only reached halfway down my upper arms covering my shoulders, I should hopefully avoid that sunburn. As usual when I was helping my dad -professor Elm- I was wearing my knee length, ripped looking army combats that were way too baggy on me.  
>With a chirp, my Zorua joined me, brushing its fluffy black face against my bare leg.<p>

"Come on Zoru, let's get going, don't want dad chewing us out, especially, after last time." With a collective sigh, I turned on the heels of her ankle boots, heading for the main lab.  
>That was, until the watch on my wrist began to bleat.<p>

Jogging as fast as I could, I rounded the corner, eyes narrowing on the intruder. His hair was bright red, easy to pick out amongst the labs neutral colour scheme. In his hand, he clutched a pokèball, the one he'd taken from the center counsel. The same thing that'd alerted me to him.

"Put that down!" I hissed, snatching up a pokèball from my belt. Zoru growled from beside me, the dark fur on his neck standing on end. The boy narrowed his silver eyes, reaching for a pokèball on his belt, not opening the one he'd took.

"Sneasel, hold them off." Instead of a pokèmon coming out of the ball though, something hit me in the back and I grunted in surprise, hitting the floor and the air escaping my lungs. A cold chill ran through the air as the damn ice type frozen Zoru to the floor, my little Zorua trapped in a block of ice. Whimpering, I forced my arm to move and drop my pokèball.

"Mei, stop them," I hissed, gritting my teeth as I forced myself up into a sitting position. Exploding out of her pokèball, my very first pokèmon angrily eyed both the boy and the Sneasel. With my fighting type Mienshao -which I'd been training for half of my sixteen year old life- there was no way this land would be getting anywhere. Her sleek purple fur glowed in the artificial light, and I registered we couldn't use high jump kick because of the low ceiling.

"Use drain punch!" Half yelling, half hissing, I gave Mei the order to attack. She shot forwards, long arms lashing out at the Sneasel, the dark pokèmon staggering back in shock.

"Time to go Sneasel," boy ordered, gesturing to the open window.  
>Scowling, I ran after him, watching as he leapt out the window with the grace of a gymnast, flipping around the branch before landing on the ground.<p>

"Mei, rock tomb!" Boulders ten foot high surrounded the boy and his pokèmon as I landed beside him, grunting under the strain my legs took. They wobbled slightly, but I forced myself to remain standing. Already, my white under-top was covered in mud and dust, a smear of oil across my check. Heaven only knows how it got there. With a scowl on my face, I looked to Mei and nodded. Instantly, she leapt into the air, bringing her foot down on the Sneasel's skull. And as expected, the High Jump Kick was super effective enough to take it out.

The boy 'tched' whilst muttering "useless," under his breath, rolling his eyes at me before releasing the pokèmon he'd taken from us. A Totodile, the very one I'd raised from its birth, hopped out, looking between me and it's new trainer.

"Totodile, maximum water gun, now!" The blue pokèmon nodded, unsure, but released floods upon floods of water, sending the two of us sprawling into the back of my boulders, then through them and onto the wall of the lab. Groaning in pain, it was no surprise when I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Silver's POV<p>

Looking down at the girl, I scowled, returning Totodile to it's pokèball. Her Mienshao had been quite strong, but was obviously much too loyal to it's trainer to not fight if I were to take it. The girl was laid out on the ground, legs up on the wall so it looked like she was almost sat on the side of the building. Her shoulder length blonde hair was honey in shade, sticking to her face where it'd once been perfectly straight, wet strand splattered across her forehead. The golden eyes that'd been so furious upon sight of me were sealed off, no thanks to the pokèmon she undoubtedly raised. Walking over, I looked around the mess of mud and wet grass for my missing glove. If I recalled correctly, the Zorua had somehow gotten hold of it. Scaling the tree and slipping through the window again, I looked at the pokèmon that was frozen solid, my glove hanging from it's mouth. The very moment Sneasel had attacked the girl, the damn dark fox had bitten my hand. When I'd pulled away, the Zorua'd kept a damn good grip on my glove, which it now held proudly in it's mouth, despite it's frozen state. I didn't have the time to wait for the pokèmon to thaw; the professor had probably finished giving that black haired girl and the brown haired boy their pokèmon by now. They'd been a good distraction, keeping the professor busy whilst I dealt with the girl that looked suspiciously like his daughter. Offering the Zorua one last glare, I headed out of the window again, leaping down the tree trunk and taking off in a dead sprint for route 29. There was a pokèmon center in Catallia City, so I could heal Sneasel.

We needed to train harder if some stupid girl could beat us so easily.

* * *

><p>3rd Person POV<p>

Pacing up and down his lab, Professor Elm sighed, shaking his head in an almost despair like state. In a whirlwind moment, Lia had come bursting in, explaining how she'd been knocked out for several hours, some boy had stolen their Totodile, and how he'd taken off towards Route 29. And then, the girl -who'd been sheltered for life, had never camped out before- explained how she was going to chase this thief across Johto in order to reclaim their pokèmon. Of course, before he could say otherwise, she was out the door, dashing off as quickly as she could. On roller-skates of all things. Did she not realize that the long grass would destroy those wheels within the first hour of her travels?  
>She wouldn't survive a week out there.<br>Sighing to himself, Professor Elm rubbed at his temples before flicking open his phone. The dial tone wrong momentarily before it was answered.

"Y'ello?" Gary Oak answered the phone, the teen he'd recently sent off with the wild child Mizuki.

"Hey Gary. I need a favour. If you see Lia around, could you just ring me up and tell me if she's still alive."  
>After briefly explaining the situation, Elm hung up on Gary, hoping that the two would run into each other. With a sigh, he looked at the lone Chikorita that was stood on the laboratory worktop.<p>

"It's going to be a long year, isn't it?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so chapter two by your's truely -Tsume Yuki- or as I go by on this account, Ai. Any mistakes are Akasuki's fault, she reads my chapters and it's her job to fix what I missed. And I normally miss a lot. -.-'<strong>_

_**Anyway, hope you like it, and I'd really love to hear from you.**_

_**AKA, reveiw. Gary orders you!**_

_**Gary: Reveiw bitches!**_


	3. Cyndaquil

**Dirty Theif, Professor Boy**

Chapter 3

Cyndaquil

Lia's POV

I'd been in the wilderness for a grand total of twenty minutes before I realized I had no clue what I was doing. The only thing I could do was to keep moving forwards. According to my watch, it'd been three hours since I'd gotten knocked out; meaning Silver had a head start. If I was quick, I could sleep in a nice, warm pokèmon center instead of bunking rough, in a sleeping bag of all things. Scowling, I looked over at the summer sun, which was slowly starting to dip. Silver had knocked me out around one, meaning it was fourish now. This gave me till eight to get to Catallia City. That was never going to happen. Tears streamed down my face and I sobbed into my arm. Zoru simply raised a red brow, shaking his head before turning back to his invisible trail. I couldn't give up just yet though, not only when I've just started. I needed to catch that damn thief. Zoru had attacked him when Sneasel had attacked me, and gotten hold of his glove. That's how I knew his name; it was embroidered in on the dark cloth, just on the inside of the wrist. I'd left dad to draw up a picture of the thief so I could continue the chase, which on my part might have been a bad idea. Everyone knew that Professor Elm had been getting his wife to draw up his pokèmon pictures for years, only the other Professors let him believe that they didn't know. It was kind of a friendly society; they didn't ridicule him for it. Just teased him how he could never draw when asked to.  
>Sighing, I dropped down onto a cut off stump, groaning before running a hand through my bangs. The trees had played havoc with my neatly cut hair, now it could substitute as a Hoothoot's nest if need be. Rolling my eyes, I looked down at Zoru. So far, we'd taken out three wild pokèmon, obviously they were no match but it was obvious Zoru was getting tired. He'd never walked this far before, I was only managing because I was used to running around the lab and our multiple outdoor habits. Taking out the map from my back pocket, I looked over Route 29. Situated in the middle of Route 29, was Catallia City, which should have a pokèmon center. I knew for a fact that there was a police station there –every Professor should know the nearest station-, meaning that I could get some tips on how to catch our thief. If they hadn't done that for me already. God I hoped not, I couldn't wait to drive the stupid boy's red head into the dirt. Though I had a sneaking suspicion he might be a bit older than me.<p>

"Okay Zoru, we'll head for Catallia City, seeing as it's the closest. No point in pushing ourselves to Cherrygrove. We'll get that stupid Silver without a doubt."  
>My little dark fox nodded, chirping happily before he turned back to the trail. I hoisted him up into my arms, snuggling my face into the fluff onto of his head. Thankfully, I'd bathed Zoru this morning.<p>

Route 29 was a lot bigger than I thought it was going to be. On the map it'd looked so small, and now, it was seemingly endless. The heat was starting to seep out of the forest now that sun had ducked behind the tree-line, barely peaking over. It had to be at least seven 'clock by now, just after dinner time at the lab. Zoru and I were living off power-bars for the moment, because I was too stupid to pack a gas fire, even though I'd gotten hold of several meals to cook for us. Zoru poked at my belt with his back leg, and I realized what he was getting at.

"Okay then, Scorch come on out!"  
>My brand new Cyndaquil exploded out of her pokèball before looking up at me wearily.<p>

"Think you can cook this?" I asked, holding out the packet. She frowned before letting me place the packet on her back. As expected, she exploded in a burst of flames everywhere, cooking our final meal of the day in no time flat. Once I'd handed it out evenly, I watched as they all began to eat, nodding slightly. Well, at least our newest member could cook.  
>More than what I cans as for my abilities.<p>

* * *

><p>Silver's POV<p>

Having run almost all the way to Catallia City, I figured it'd be safe to settle down for the night. While staying at the pokèmon center would be the most obvious thing to do, I didn't have money for a hotel. Only for food, most of which I'd probably need to 'liberate' too. Suddenly, I walked right into something that sent me flying back. I'd been so focused on giving the girl the slip I'd walked straight into some stupid looking brown haired boy.

"Whoa, sorry dude, I wasn't watching where I was going." Blinking, I scowled, pushing away his offered hand before standing up on my own. The girl he was travelling with was full out glaring, but not at me, at the brown haired boy instead.

"Hey, you look familiar…" The girl trailed off, pulling a piece of paper form her pocket. On the 'wanted' poster, was an exceedingly crudely drawn picture, of me? On the image, I was featured with a big chin, hair longer than what it really was and huge scar running through my left eye.  
><em>Please tell me that the girl hasn't drawn this.<br>_The brown haired boy looked suspicious now, eyes darting from the picture to me and back again.

"You know him?"

"He's my cousin," I lied through my teeth, seeing as I had no idea of my family at all.  
>Seemingly satisfied, they waved to me before continuing on their way, the girl punching the boy in the arm.<p>

It was about ten O'clock, and I was sitting in the pokèmon center's café, drinking some hot chocolate. I'd managed to scrap some money together in order to purchase the very drink that was currently warming my insides. Then, I saw something that made my blood run cold. Walking into the pokèmon center and snuggling up to a Cyndaquil, was the girl. She yawned half-heartedly, snuggling against the fire type pokèmon before making her way over to the counter. Raising an eyebrow, I leaned slightly over to the side, hoping to catch a bit of their conversation.

"Can I have a room please?"

"Under what name?"

"Lia Elm," she paused mid-sentence, scribbling something down –probably the contract saying the room will be okay when she leaves- before tapping the pen against her lips. She'd handed over her pokèball once she'd returned the Cyndaquil, watching as the nurse happily accepted them before she began to heal the three. It was a good thing I'd seen her now, obviously not only to learn her name, but how many, and what pokèmon she had on her team. Lucky for me, I knew all of them. However, she knew what pokèmon I have too now.  
>Rolling my eyes, I finished the hot chocolate before standing, leaving the mug on the table, making my way up to my room. If I had any luck what so ever, she'd be far, far away from me. I didn't need her weakness anywhere nearby, nevertheless in the same building.<p>

* * *

><p>Lia's POV<p>

Arriving in Catallia City, I took one good look around before half-heartedly groaning to myself. The pokèmon center was the less likely place Silver would probably go. He –appeared at least- rather intelligent. Thus he's either camping out, or in some hotel he's managed to nab some money for. With a scowl, I looked down at my little space heater in the form of Scorch before rolling my eyes at the rather large building before me.

"You, Miss Scorch, are sleeping in my bed tonight." It gets cold at night, and the pokèmon centers don't bother with heating in the summer, regardless of the night time temperature. Shivering, I slid into the pokèmon center before yawning to myself. After having the necessary conversation to secure a room with Nurse Joy, I ran a hand through my hair, looking over at the café. It'd be too late for a drink now, I'd be up all night, regardless if the liquid had any caffeine in it or not. Trudging upstairs after I'd gotten my pokèmon back, I pushed open my room before yawning, dumping my far too heavy bag on the floor. The pokèmon center rooms were very basic, communal showers at the end of every hallway. Obviously there were boy and girl times, changing every half an hour. And luckily, it was girl's for the next twenty minutes. Rummaging through my bag, I picked out a towel, set of sleeping clothes and finally my sports bra, the one I used to sleep in because it's much comfier than any other bra. Scooping up the items, I paused. With a roll of my eyes, I let all three of my pokèmon out of their pokèball, Mei instantly beginning to warm my bed.

"I'll be back shortly, look after my stuff, m'kay guys?" They nodded, and satisfied, I made my way out of the room, heading down the hallway as I did so. The rug was soft beneath my feet, the red and white carpet obvious a dedication to the pokèball. Smiling, I ruffled my hair slightly, realizing I'd have to get a hair cut on the way out of town. The bob, when tied up, looked stupid, and I couldn't leave it down. After what the wilderness had done in half an hour, I don't think I'll ever go out with my hair shoulder length again.

Whilst getting a shower, I'd been mentally calculating just how long it'd take me to catch up to Silver. As a boy, obviously in his prime, he could move faster than me. But, just like me, he'd have to stop for training his pokèmon. It was a known fact that if you didn't train whilst moving around Johto, you'd be murdered by some high level training, sent crawling back to your home-town with your tail between your legs in time for your pity party. So, Silver looked like the kind of guy to set of early in the morning, so I'd be up at the crack of dawn, hopefully heading him off in the next town. If I could move that quick.  
>Shaking my head, I wrapped my hair up in a turban towel before throwing on a baggy tee-shirt that reached halfway down my thighs and a pair of panties, not that you could really see them. Smiling to myself, I brushed strands of my hair back from my face before yawning, gathering up my belongings. The frozen. I wasn't at home anymore, with a on-suite bathroom. I'd be expected to wear pyjama bottoms. The only problem was... I don't own any. Poking my head out the door, I scowled to myself, palm hitting the center of my forehead repeatedly. How could I forget something so simple? Why did I just rush into this adventure? I've forgot half the things I need. Oh this isn't good, not at all.<p>

"Sweet Arceus, what the hell am I going to do?" Shrugging my shoulders, I decided it was best to act as proud as possible, like this was completely normal for me. Hopefully, the boy's would prefer an early shower and none of them would be coming out of their room's after eleven. Clutching my things tightly to my chest, I began to scamper down the corridor, unaware of the pair of eyes that watched me.

* * *

><p>Silver's POV<p>

Nurse Joy had informed me that the was only one girl using the shower, so when I heard the door go -because of course the room I get lumped with is right next to the showers- I poked my head out of the door to check if everything was clear. And it wasn't. For passing right by my door, was weakling herself. In what appeared to be nothing but a tee-shirt, clutching her toiletries to her chest. Judging by the faint blush on her cheeks, it was obvious she was embarrassed, an emotion for the weak. Even if she didn't really have anything to be embarrassed about, showing she was stupid as well as weak. Rolling my eyes, I looked down at the Totodile that'd obediently followed my orders so far. Its dark red eyes followed the weakling, but didn't move to draw her attention. He was learning. Good. Grabbing hold of the essential, I headed for the showers. Taking a guess, I'd say that the girl was spoilt rotten, and would probably sleep in. So I'd stay in town for an extra day, or at least, on the outskirts. That way, I'd cunningly give her the slip, let her think she's hot on my tail, when I'm really just getting strong enough to run her over, like a Tauros would a Caterpie. Sneasel was already reasonably strong, it was only her stupid Mienshao, which had had a type advantage, I'd need to worry about. We could work on a strategy for that. Like any weak minded person, she'd given up on this stupid chase when she realized she didn't stand a chance.  
>Because I hate feeling that I'm at the same level as a weakling.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, three chapters in one day. Well, two from me (Ai)<br>I think i'm really getting into Silver's POV, I tried making him more angstie and anti-weak, like he his. Hope you like Chapter 3. **

**_Ok, Akatsuki here. I read through it and im pretty sure i straightened out some issues, the next chapter will be on in a day or two depending on homework and if i can be bothered. Should be able to. =3  
><em>**


End file.
